Reckless
by gaarabear666
Summary: A Kakasaku song fic to the song shake it by metro station. what happenes when kakashi and sakura end up dancing together in a bar. kinda limish lemonish


**Kakashi X Sakura**

**Songfic to Shake it by Metro Station**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters with in the show, nor do I own metro station or the rights to shake it (but it doesn't mean I don't wish I did)**

**A/N This is set at about the time Sakura would be like 19 or 20 and Kakashi would be like 33 or 34. If you have any questions or comments just let me know.**

** 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6**

**I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (front door)**

They crashed against a wall in her spacious apartment exchanging heated kiss and hungry gazes.

**  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm**

Sakura loved the way his lips felt against hers, they made her feel all warm inside. But she wanted more than just his lips on hers tonight, a lot more.

**And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)**

Kakashi had only one thought on his mind, that all their clothes had to go, and soon. He wanted her more than anything else right now, and he would have her, even if it killed him.

**Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)**

Neither of them would say that they were falling in love, but they knew that doing this again would be risking it. Good thing neither of them cared, they had each other, and that was enough for the time being.

**The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)**

Sakura landed on the bed only a few seconds before he landed on top of her, showering her mouth in kisses that seemed to never end.

**Now if she does it like this will you do it like that**

Kakashi started to gently move his hand up her shirt, she didn't object so he moved his hand up farter.

**  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back**

Their movements mirrored each others as they started to advance into what could only be considered the most reckless night of their lives.

**Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)  
**

Sakura pulled on Kakashi's shirt until he lifted his arms and let her remove it form him. She ran her hands over his well sculpted chest loving, the feel of his skin against her hands, and then up to his face that was newly exposed. He truly was beautiful, more than any other man she'd ever cared about. She felt a tug at her own shirt, looking into his eyes she could see the lust he held for her. She pulled up on her own shirt exposing her bindings to him. (1)

**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**

Kakashi ground his hips into hers, eliciting a low throaty moan.

**Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)**

They looked into each others eyes silently confirming what they'd both already assumed.

**your on the bed but your clothes are laying right there**

Sakura moaned as he cut away the bindings that held her in, she arched into him, kissing him once again.

**And I was thinking of places that I could hide**

Kakashi started to kiss her jaw, than her neck, going from gentle butterfly kisses to hot passionate ones.

**  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)**

They didn't know what was going to happen, but they didn't really care, just as long as they got what they wanted.

**The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)**

Sakura pressed her hips to his harder, pleading for him to go faster and satisfy her need.

**Now if she does it like this will you do it like that**

Kakashi moved farther down still keeping himself at a steady pace, when he reached her breast he couldn't resist himself. He took one into his mouth, causing her to moan loudly.

**Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back**

They were lost, no coming back, not now, not ever, not that they'd want to go back, not after tonight.

**Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)**

Sakura wanted to scream, she'd never felt so amazing in her whole entire life, and she was no virgin. This was the first time she'd ever really enjoyed having sex with someone.

**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**

Kakashi felt her body tense as she held in a scream, he then made it his mission to make her scream his name, loader than she'd ever screamed before.

FLASHBACK

**I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind**

**(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)**

They watched each other, even when they were on different sides of the bar, they never took their eyes off each other. She danced, staring right at him, making sure he saw her, the sway of her hips, and the shine of her skin. He drank another shot and began to dance a little, playing her game for reasons he was unsure of.

**I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights)**

Sakura was making her way across the crowded floor, determined to reach him. She still had no reason of her own to want him, but it didn't seem to matter, something inside of her told her that it was right.

**Now if she does it like this will you do it like that**

Kakashi meet her somewhere in the middle of the floor, matching her every move, her every grind, in ways only he could.

**Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back**

They danced for what seemed like hours, but in realality was only about a half hour. Sitting down to have a drink, neither talked, but the still spoke, even with the ever present silence between them. His hand on her thigh, her hand playing with his hair, they knew what they wanted, and both were equally determined to get it.

**Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)**

Sakura nearly yelped when his hand started to slowly climb up her inner thigh. She'd be lying if she said it didn't excite her in many ways, and thought of being caught only made it better.

**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**

They walked out of the bar hand in hand, making their way down the street to her apartment. After she unlocked the door he practically tackled her into the place and pinned her against a wall.

PRESENT

**  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**

As they collapsed into each others arms, realization finally set in for both of them. They knew that they should have stopped, that everything was different now, and there was no going back. They knew that this was going to be an addiction neither of them would be able to over come, one that they would never admit to. Neither of them really regretted it, alls far in love and war after all, but they knew others would frown upon their actions. She knew they'd never be together, and so did he, but it didn't matter, just as long as they had this, they'd be fine. Lovers were all they could ever be, and yet they both wanted more than that. They both realized that neither of them had said anything the whole time they'd been together, besides moaning incoherent thought and requests and each others names. Sakura got up her courage first, "Wow…"

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

**A/N Please review, I'd like to know what you think of it, I don't really like songfics that much, but I couldn't get this one out of my head, so I decided to give it a whirl. Should I write a sequel to another song?? Please review!!**


End file.
